


The Lies We Breath

by itsidhrenniel



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aggression, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Summary: When our lies create a bubble, that bubble is fated to pop. What happens when it does? Can we fix the mistakes of the past?What happens when that past catches up to us and the consequences bring blood and vengeance?
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader, Dinah Madani/Billy Russo, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Frank Castle/Maria Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 7





	The Lies We Breath

She knew she’d regret it. No matter the times she told herself it was for the best, in the moment she crossed that door and asked for Jessica’s help, the pile of lies that she and Bill had created would crumble and collapse, and she for sure would end up buried underneath.

You see, she had let pass things no other person would ever forgive. She knew things that, if she hadn’t loved him as she did, would have him in jail forever, or six feet under ground. But she did love him, even though she shouldn’t - at least she shouldn’t love the person he had become. The thought of losing him scared her, it was enough to force her to put down the phone and continue with the life she had. It wasn’t what she had imagined, hell, she was sure it wasn’t what Billy had wanted either, but somewhere along the path the two of them had ended up there, not knowing how to get the hell out.

But lie after lie, the pile was bound to give.

Now, as she stood in front of her best friend’s door, doubting if she should knock or not, she couldn’t help but wonder what went so wrong. One second Billy was asking her to be his wife, and the next they would spend weeks without talking with no issue. When did it end? She didn’t remember the moment Bill stopped caring, the moment she stopped caring. Of course, not enough for either of them to leave, but enough for the shared secrets and kisses to leave like a brief summer breeze. At that moment, their relationship was more business than love. She knew too much about him and he about her, and being together seemed like a damned agreement to keep each other’s secrets until the tomb.

Perhaps it was that what made her raise her fist and knock, she didn’t want to be a business agreement. If he wanted to leave, she’d let him leave. Because no matter how upset she was and the countless times she had gone to sleep after crying for hours, she loved him. Nothing would ever change that, that much was true. After everything he had done, it would be senseless and stupid to fall out of love because he had secrets.

She sighed, straightened her back. She heard footsteps and then Jessica opened the door. She smiled at her and moved aside to let her pass. She entered the apartment, moving to the desk and sitting down on one of the chairs. Jessica sat down on her usual stop with a frown, not sure what was going on. Truth be told, she wasn’t either. She wanted to explain, go into detail about what was going on, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have a reason, he hadn’t come back smelling like another woman, or with marks. or had been out more times than usual.

She just woke up one morning and knew he had someone else.

So when Jessica asked her what happened, in that worried tone of hers that almost made her smile, her lips quivered and all she could muster was; “I think he’s got someone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please, for news, updates, and special offers, follow me on Twitter @itsidhrenniel ; this way you'll be first to know when a fic is posted or how the progress is going. I hope you enjoy this story. Cheers!! xx


End file.
